the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow Wiki:Image and Video Guidelines
Welcome to The Hollow Wiki's Image Guidelines. Please refer to The Hollow Wiki Guidelines for more information. Introduction Hopefully, this page will answer any question you have pertaining to articles on this wiki. If you cannot find the answer you're looking for, please ask an . Images Uploading images Format advice Please upload images with .png file extension whenever possible. For screenshots, please include the episode in the description in the format: S#E# "Episode Name" Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images *Animated GIFs from official art sources or GIFs that demonstrate what still images alone cannot do. GIFs that have been approved by an *Fanart showing a single symbol used with the consent of the original maker, used where the show or a press release could not provide a decent enough image. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. .png is the preferred file extension (Please upload .pngs only. For details on the difference between the types of file extensions, see here) *Images edited to compare and contrast between two images. The images compared may be screenshots compared to allusions or two screenshots compared to demonstrate an error. Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable") *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general *Doctored images of any form *Duplicate images. Duplicate images will deleted so the wiki doesn't end up cluttered with multiples of the same picture. First check to see if the image you want to upload isn't already in the appropriate gallery. For screenshots, it's recommended you check the episode's gallery first. *Images unrelated to this wiki *Nudity and pornographic content *Animated gifs that are unnecessary and superfluous. Most gifs are made by users on social media sites (such as Tumblr) and may find taking them, especially without credit, as disagreeable. *Watermarked images - These are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. Respect the privacy of the cast and crew *When choosing an image of a cast or crew member, only upload images from their: Wikipedia article, Twitter account, Tumblr account, public blog, public Facebook page, image from a written or video interview, or any multimedia platform that is publicly available to anyone. Images in galleries Every image should have all of the image categories that apply. However, not all images should go in non-episode galleries. Galleries should only include images in which the article subject is prominent. For example, File:Ironwood Tree Sleeping.png would appear for Ironwood Tree, but not for Adam, Mira, or Kai. Videos Videos on this Wiki must adhere to the following guidelines: Videos must be: *Legal *Related to the show *Officially released clips or trailers *Commercials or promotional material They cannot be: *Fan videos *Fan speculation/theories *Full episodes Category:Guidelines